As the Information Age moves forward and businesses and individuals increasingly demand and depend on the immediate availability of current information, the reliability of telecommunications systems to deliver this information becomes critical. Homes and businesses use telecommunications systems to exchange such information as video, audio, data, telephony, and computer/control information. Reliability of telecommunications systems becomes of paramount importance as society relies more and more on telecommunications systems.
Telecommunications systems using fiber optic cable or copper based high speed digital drop techniques to transmit telecommunications signals are becoming increasingly prevalent due to the enormous advantages that fiber-optic technology provides over conventional analog copper-wire based systems. Some of these advantages include larger bandwidths and improved signal quality. A larger bandwidth allows for the transmission of larger amounts of information over a shorter period of time. These and other advantages have made fiber-optic cables the preferred technology for exchanging information in telecommunications systems.
Fiber optic technology does suffer at least one disadvantage as compared to telecommunications systems using conventional copper-wire or wire based local loop distribution systems. In the event of an electrical power outage at the home or business, a fiber-optic based local loop distribution system suffers a complete loss of telephony communications unlike a copper-wire based local loop distribution system that receives power directly from the central office and is able to provide telephony communications despite a power outage at the home or business. Even though the power outage prevents the operation of televisions, video monitors, and computers, the telephone continues to operate normally in a copper-wire based system. The telephony communications continue normally due to the local phone company providing power to the system through the copper-wire phone line, independent of the local power company. Thus, even though video and data communications may cease due to the power outage, telephony or telephone communications may continue. This is not true in a fiber optic based system. Power cannot be supplied through a fiber-optic based local loop distribution system in the same manner. Thus, a power outage ceases telephony communications in a fiber-optic based local loop distribution system.
Telephony communications are especially critical during emergencies, especially police, fire, or medical emergencies demanding immediate attention. Unfortunately, the events surrounding emergencies often cause power outages, such as fires and earthquakes. Thus, fiber optic based local loop distribution systems suffer a significant disadvantage as compared to copper-wire based local loop systems. Therefore, it is desirable to overcome the power supply problems of a fiber optic based system.